Criminal Minded
by Vinni Pukh
Summary: The Batman disappears and Gotham has become the battleground between The Joker and Lex Luthor.


**Title:** Criminal Minded

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Crime

**Author notes:** Future installments of this story are completely dependent on the number of reviews I get, so please let me know what you think.

**Summary:** Lex Luthor, the Joker, and the City caught in the middle of their war.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned DC Comics/Warner Bros. Batman, the Joker and related properties were created by Bob Kane, Jerry Robinson, and Bill Finger; Lex Luthor was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster.

**Chapter One**

"Is the Joker insane?" D.A. Gallagher began.

All eyes turned to the accused, his face still bearing a coat of his "warpaint," his hands shackled together and to his chair, his face broken out in a "lovable scamp" pout.

"That much is obvious," Gallagher conceded. "Much like his guilt, this monster's insanity is well documented... So, in that respect, the people do not challenge the plea of insanity."

In the back of the room, Alfred watched the young man work. He had been thrust into the role prematurely by the tragedies that befell Rachel and Harvey Dent, but he seemed to be capable of carrying out justice on their behalf.

He wished Master Bruce was there to see it through, but he felt confident he would see his employer again.

"What we _do_ contest," Gallagher continued, "is the Defense's claim that this man," again he gestured to the Joker, "who ripped a fresh scar across the face of this City, who is personally responsible for the deaths of dozens and put hundreds more at risk... who _blew up a hospital _for no reason other than his own amusement... can or should ever reenter society."

Alfred smiled, the jury was with him now.

"For a man this dangerous, there can be no rehabilitation," Gallagher stressed. "The accused hasn't even shown any evidence that he is remorseful, let alone capable of psychiatric rehabilitation. He is a danger to himself and others, yes, but on a scale beyond what this court has seen before. Nothing short of the death penalty can keep this man from killing again, and I urge you to keep this in mind when you render your judgment.

"Thank you," he finished as he took his seat.

The Judge to the Joker's appointed attorney. "Defense?"

The Joker's lawyer started to get up, but was cut off by his client. "Actually," the Joker cracked, "I'd like to handle this myself."

Alfred felt the color drain from his face, a quick glance saw the action was mirrored by everyone in the room.

---

"Mr. Luthor," Mayor Garcia said firmly, "we appreciate your interest in our city, but I'm afraid what you're asking is out of the question. You're not just talking about ignoring some building and pollution codes... your plan would tear this city apart."

"And it would the greatest kindness I could possibly do for Gotham," Lex Luthor said, not even turning his gaze from the dying city on the other side of the window.

"Mr. Luthor," he repeated, "this city..."

"...Is a virtual no man's land," Luthor finished. "Crime, unemployment, depression... the only thing that kept Gotham on life support this last year was the Wayne Foundation, and with Bruce Wayne missing and presumed dead, they've certainly enough on their hands right now."

Lucius Fox bit his inner lip angrily, but kept his silence.

"Every complaint you have with my plan for Gotham, that will destroy homes and businesses... that it will devour your landmarks and leave the streets you grew up completely foreign... I will not deny that for a second." Luthor grinned slightly. "Tell me that isn't exactly what your city needs."

Each of the men of Gotham wanted desperately to speak, but knew they had no way to refute him.

"Five years ago in Metropolis, the police force had all but disbanded, the roads were in ruins, and the only promising careers for young people involved gun-running and heroin distribution." He finally turned to face them. "Today, they're calling it 'the City of the Future.' I can do the same for Gotham, but I'm going to need full run of the city. Are we in agreement?"

Garcia gave a quick scan of the room, there wasn't a man among them who didn't look as trapped as he felt. He lowered his head in and nodded.

In the distance, Luthor heard the unmistakable sound of a car-bomb. He felt a smile cross his lips as he listened to the burning, knowing no one would get there in time. "Excellent."


End file.
